1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for detecting an accident location of a vehicle based on a geostationary satellite.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a vehicle meets with an accident, a driver or a witness may contact with a police or an insurance company with respect to the scene of the accident. However, in many cases, it is difficult to verify a location of the accident and thus, the police or emergency aiders may be late dispatched to the scene of the accident and the rescue operation may not be smoothly performed.
In addition, when a vehicle accident is serious, or when an accident happens on a lonesome road, the scene of the accident may remain neglected and thus, a lifesaving operation may not be appropriately performed.
Currently, a navigation apparatus may be installed in a vehicle and thus, when an impact is applied to the vehicle, an auxiliary power apparatus and a transmit/receive antenna may operate to transmit a serial number of the vehicle and distance information to a control center, thereby enabling a location of the vehicle to be detected.
However, the navigation apparatus may not easily detect a location since a global positioning system (GPS) does not operate when an accident happens or in a dead zone having a poor communication environment.